


The Man With The Metal Arm

by pietrostits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cute, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Shy Bucky Barnes, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrostits/pseuds/pietrostits
Summary: Steve and Bucky go for a run in the park, when they are cooling down some kids spot them and instead of clamouring around Captain America, they're fascinated by the man with the metal arm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	The Man With The Metal Arm

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have head cannons I could expand on I'd love to hear them

Steve and Bucky slowly slow down their pace. They had been doing one of their ridiculous runs that none of the other Avengers would ever dream of joining them on, but the two of them being super soldiers, easily matched each others' pace and stamina. 

Bucky had put on a light sports jacket before leaving the house, not particularly fond of running through a busy park with his metal arm on display, the last thing he wants is to scare some little kids. However, the heat his body is producing combined with the warm summer day is making it almost impossible to keep wearing it. Considering they are now cooling down and just walking around the park now he takes the jacket off albeit reluctantly. 

Steve turns to Bucky "hey love, I'm going to get us some water, wanna go sit somewhere and then we can rest for a bit before going back to the tower?" he asks and Bucky nods in response "yeah, I'm going to go find some shade to sit in, it's quite hot today" he tells him. Steve gives him a quick kiss on the forehead calling out a playful "sweaty" before walking off to go get them two bottles of water. 

Bucky sits himself in the shade under a big tree in an area where there aren't too many people and leans back against it closing his eyes and allowing himself to appreciate the cool shade. His peace doesn't last long because soon after closing his eyes he hears a hushed whisper say "do you think he's still alive?", which does confuse him until another voice replies "yes Eric he's still breathing" another voice replies. 

Bucky opens his eyes only to be met by the sight of 4 children standing around him yet also keeping some distance. His first reaction is to internally panic because the kids had seen his arm and the last thing he wants is to scare these kids. No one really says anything for a few moments until the oldest looking child, who still can't be much older than 7, decides to peak up "um excuse me sir is your arm metal?" he asks innocently, obviously meaning no harm with the question. 

Bucky is still slightly freaked out by the fact that the children are near him but he nods and lifts his arm up from his lap, moving his fingers. The kids gasp and inch closer to the arm to see it properly because this man has a super cool metal arm. The seemingly youngest yet bravest of the group reaches forward and touches his arm where he has his red star "Is that a star? I like stars, do you like stars? Is that why you have one?" he asks looking up at Bucky. 

Bucky now realising the kids aren't scared of him and aren't intending to go away anytime soon decides to at least answer their questions "yeah, I do like stars..." he hesitates for a moment "that's why I have a star on my arm. You know who else has a star?" he asks and the kids shake their head. "Captain America, oh and look here he is" Bucky tells them and points to Save who had just arrived with two waters. Steve just looks a little confused and like a deer in headlights at having been caught off guard but the kids don't leave Bucky. 

"Sir I think your metal arm is so so cool" another kid says and his friend cuts in straight after "Can I have a high-five?" he asks "please" he adds on to the end. Bucky looks to Steve, still not too sure on what to do in a situation like this but Steve only gives him a fond smile and nods almost as if to say 'go ahead'. Bucky nods and gives the boy a gentle high five and his face immediately lights up with pure joy and excitement. 

Soon enough all four children are asking for high fives and Bucky Barnes, being very conscious of the fact that these are all young children, does not want to hurt any of their feelings so he gives them all a high five being extra gentle with the youngest boy. The smallest boy however seems to be completely fascinated with not only his arm but just Bucky himself and while the others are discussing how they would use the super strong metal arm to 'fight bad guys' and how cool it would be to be part robot the small boy looks up at Bucky "can you put magnets on your arm?" he asks and Bucky nods smiling softly at the young boy's innocence and curiosity "yeah you can and one day I woke up and my arm was full of magnets because he" Bucky points to Steve "had put them on me when I was asleep" he tells and the boy starts laughing loudly as if Bucky had just told a hilarious joke. Steve walks over to Bucky and puts his arm around the man who was now standing up.

The small boy thinks quietly for a second and gasps when he remembers something. He scrambles to take his little blue backpack off before unzipping it and digging around a little before pulling something out, a magnet in the shape of a star "I have shapes in my bag to stick them to my bottle" he tells Bucky and looks at his arm "can I put this one on sir?" he asks and Bucky is shocked but nods kneeling down by the small boy who puts the small blue star beside the red one. 

Bucky is just at a loss for words, sure the avengers had taken to sticking magnets on his arm sometimes, a trend that Peter had started but this was a small child who liked him enough to put a magnet of his favourite shape on his arm and Bucky was touched in a way he never had been before. Then a voice calls out to the group "boys, its time for lunch come and get your food" and the young boy looks up at Bucky "bye sir" he tells him and moves closer to Bucky and hugs him and as shocked as Bucky is he hugs the boy back making sure to be gentle with his metal arm. 

When they pull back the same boy from earlier looks over "come on Lucas, mum is calling us" and just like that the little boy is gone. Steve looks at Bucky who had now stood up "that was adorable Buck, Lucas really liked you" he tells him and Bucky nods "he wasn't even scared of me" he replies and the two of them make their way back to the tower. 

Once they get there Bucky realises he still has the blue star on his arm and over the next few days he makes it his mission to find a way to make Lucas' day and with Tony's help he does. A week later Lucas comes home to a present on his bed. A black long sleeve shirt with a different sleeve, one to match Bucky's own arm but with the addition of the blue star beside the red one and a red star magnet to replace the blue one. 

Sometimes when Bucky is feeling particularly rough he finds himself sticking that blue star magnet beside the red one and it always brings a smile not only to his face but also Steve's who knows that Bucky is starting to realise his past doesn't define his future and that there is good in him and people do see it.


End file.
